


Sex and Candy

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Karaoke, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods had the week been tough. Lestrade was able to finally relax, Mycroft was able to sneak in a slice of cake, and Sherlock and John, well, they were able to stop the fast-paced run they had endured all week to sit at home.<br/>Did this satisfy the always eager consulting detective? Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to:  
> Taikova -who held a livestream that began this conversation  
> Fishsicle  
> Spooktheartiste (sarahtheartiste)  
> Iriarty  
> (Those three helped add on content and song suggestions that ended up forming this....interesting piece of fanfiction.)  
> ♥ Thank you all ♥

“Come on, John, there must be something to solve!” Sherlock pranced around the room.

“No. We solved a lot this week. Give it a break.” John replied, typing away snail pace at his laptop in an attempt to record the past week’s adventures.

“But I don’t want to!” Sherlock pouted, flopping down onto the couch and unlocking his phone to text Mycroft.

- **Bored.** \- SH

-What do you expect me to do about it?\- MH

- **Set up something. Anything** \- SH

- _Anything?_ \- MH

- **Yes** \- SH

A few moments later:

-Ok. Meet me at the Prancing Pony Pub in a half hour.\- MH

Sherlock grinned despite himself and slid a glance over a John, who was still typing away steadily.

“We’re going out tonight.” Sherlock promptly announced.

John’s head jerked up as he looked dubiously at Sherlock, “What.”

“We’re going out. Now.” Sherlock repeated, jumping off the couch and grinning at John, who gingerly put his computer away and went to grab his coat.

\--------------------------------------

Within the half hour, Sherlock and John arrived at the Jumping Pony. John was wondering Sherlock was up to but decided it was best to not ask, at least not yet. Sherlock yanked off his scarf as they entered the doorway. John thought to himself that something serious might about to happen but was pleasantly surprised to see Lesrade, Molly, Irene, Mycroft, and even Moriarty standing at the bar.

“Sherlock?” John questioned, an eyebrow raised in the direction of the detective.

Sherlock merely grinned as Mycroft handed him a bottle of ale and then another bottle to John.

After that first bottle the rest followed quickly and soon they were all quite tipsy.  Up on the stage was a Karaoke machine that was currently not in use so Mycroft walked over to the barkeep to ask if they could use it. The barkeep, of course, had no problem and set up the electronics.

Jim was up first, tipsily making his way to the stage and hiccupping as he took the mic in hand. The beat to “I’m a single lady” blared out of the speakers as Jim warbled along with the tune, drunkenly grinning and swooning in a mock-dance to the beat. Lestrade was up next. He was holding his alcohol a bit better but was still giggly as “Big Shot” began to play. He cheerily sung along, shaking his hips and tapping his feet to the beat and pointing at Sherlock as he sang certain parts of the lyrics. Sherlock merely rolled his eyes but had a huge grin plastered on his face as the mic was then handed to Mycroft. Sherlock rarely saw Mycroft indulge in such frivolities such as singing so this was a rare treat indeed. The speakers then rang out clearly with “God Save the Queen” by the Sex Pistols. Mycroft momentarily stuttered with surprise at the obvious choice of song and shot a glance at Sherlock, who looked away innocent. After a few more beats in however Mycroft was grooving to the beat, doing small twirls and footsteps across the stage.

Everyone was pleased and as Mycroft dismounted from the stage, a round of applause could be heard from everyone else in the bar as well. Mycroft, flushed from the singing and alcohol, grinned and passed the mic to Molly, who gently took the mic from Mycroft’s unsteady hand an went up on stage. She shuffled through a few songs until coming upon “Wait for Love” by St. Lucia.

At first, everyone was confused to hear a semi-slow song after the upbeat rhythms played but Molly surprised them all by the sudden beat change and dancing sexily with the music. The rest of the bar went quiet as they watched, transfixed by this brunette beauty that had was turning the song into a tangible object. The song was over much to quick and the mic was then passed to Irene, who confidently strode up on stage and selected “Man-eater” by Nelly Furtado. She stared provocatively at Sherlock, whose cheeks turned vivid red, before turning her eyes to John, who smirked at Sherlock’s reaction and met Irene’s glance with a solid gaze that soon dissolved into laughter. As soon as she has wrapped up the song, the mic was passed to John, who flipped through the selections slowly.

Eventually he selected a song that he happened to know by heart, “Rock You Like A Hurricane” by Scorpions. The beat started and everyone watched as John tapped his foot to the tune before breathing in deep and nodding along as he sang. He winked over at Sherlock and Lestrade in the middle, as the instrumental picked up a quick beat, which he promptly began to dance back and forth to, shaking his hips and bobbing his head. At the last segment of HERE I AM he made a kiss towards Irene and Molly, the former of the two grinning wide and the latter raising an eyebrow. Mycroft also had an eyebrow raised and watched as John descended from the stage with the help of Lestrade.

John turned to Sherlock and handed him the mic. Sherlock regarded it thoughtfully before accepting it, mounting the stage and sliding off his scarf. As he turned, he threw the scarf towards the group, having it land on Molly’s face, who just laughed and put it onto the table next to her. Sherlock shuffled through songs and finally picked one he thought most suitable. Sherlock tapped his foot with the beginning beat before swaying his hips side to side, entrancing everyone as he began to dance along with a rock version of the song “Milkshake” sung by Goodnight Nurse.

 Eyes widen in surprise as Sherlock grinned and pointed a teasing finger at Lestrade, changing the original lyric into “My milkshakes bring all the boys to the Scotland yard” Sherlock twirled again, his coat slipping from his shoulder and eventually tossed off onto a bench. Sure enough the song ended too soon, but Sherlock continued to do a small dance and had to be convinced to step off the stage by Mycroft.

By now, everyone was tipsy and giddy. Sherlock, leaning on Mycroft, whispered something to which Mycroft smiled and motioned for Lestrade, who called the Yard to say that there was going to be some celebrating at 221b Baker Street and to not bother coming by should there be noise. Lestrade and Sherlock exchanged a glance and looked over at John, who was twirling Molly’s hair idly whilst Irene was leaning over him, twirling his own hair in turn.

The group stumbled out of the pub, hailing a cab and somehow squeezing themselves inside. The cabbie glanced into his mirror and instantly regretted it, seeing John settled in Irene’s lap and leaning forwards to kiss Sherlock while Mycroft was slowly taking his umbrella and teasingly poking at Lestrade’s thigh. Molly was next to Irene, leaning close to exchange sweet kisses with Irene. The cabbie just shook his head and looked ahead, determined to reach 221b before having to deal with what was starting in his cab.

Upon arriving, they practically fell out of the cab. Mycroft had just enough of a chance to pay the cabbie before having his hand taken by Lestrade and tugged into 221b. They climbed the stairs, making such a racket, that Mrs. Hudson appeared, looking quite concerned over the drunken state of everyone. She decided to walk away as kisses were beginning to be exchanged, thinking to herself that a lovely cup of tea would probably be best.

Clothes were disappearing quicker than resolve. Irene tugged Molly towards her and pushed her down onto the couch, kissing and sucking on her collar while pulling off the younger woman’s shirt and unfastening her bra. John and Sherlock wasted no time whatsoever, with Sherlock sitting in his chair and John straddling his hips while they made out, slowly unbuttoning one another’s shirts and trouser belts. Mycroft lounged in John’s normal chair, legs crossed as he motioned towards Lestrade to come near. Lestrade obeyed, tugging his shirt and belt off and tossing them to the side before sitting on the edge of the chair to separate Mycroft’s legs forcefully. Mycroft made a small whimper sound as Lestrade leaned down to kiss Mycroft’s neck while rubbing Mycroft’s crotch enticingly.

Small sucking and moaning sounds filled the air of 221b as the couples became heated, turning towards one another after not being fully satisfied. Lestrade was now on the other side of John, biting at Sherlock’s neck while John was crouched on the floor, licking and sucking hard on Sherlock’s cock. Mycroft was nestled in between Molly and Irene, his cock being fisted hard by Molly while Irene tugged hard at his tie to draw him closer to her side to bite his lip and let him better access to finger her.

Suddenly a creak was heard on the floorboards and they all halted to see Mrs. Hudson standing at the doorway, her expression a cross of intrigue and concern.

Sherlock, panting heavily asked “Yes, Mrs. Hudson?”

“Oh, um. Just wanted to come up here to see how everyone was…It looks like you’re all fine.” Mrs. Husdon said, slowly backing back out the room, “If you need any nibbles..or condoms just let me know, I’ll be downstairs.”

John, slightly horrified, exchanged a glance with Sherlock who merely shrugged and picked up a box on the side table, “Thanks but we are fine.”

“All right dearies.” Mrs. Hudson smiled, finally turning towards the stairs, “You’re welcome to stay for breakfast. You’ll all be hungry in the morning.” She added as she went down the stairs.

Quietness was in the air. That is until Lestrade yanked Sherlock’s head back again, making the detective moan low and loud. From there the pace picked up haphazardly with Irene  managing to put Mycroft onto the floor and ride him mercilessly while he in turn rubbed and fingered Molly, the trio gasping in moans of pleasure at the rather new sensation.

Lestrade, barely able to contain himself, positioned himself on the arms of the chair so Sherlock could suck him off while John, already in Sherlock’s lap and circling his hips with Sherlock’s cock already deep within him fingered Lestrade. Lestrade began to shake and with a guttural moan, accidentally came over Sherlock’s face and lustfully watched as the semen dripped down Sherlock’s high cheekbones and onto his lips. John, finishing about the same time as Lestrade, moved off of Sherlock at Sherlock’s insistence as he Moriarty over, who had been voyeuristically enjoying the proceedings by stroking and fingering himself. Sherlock took Moriarty’s hair in a vice grip and had him face downwards, his ass in the air.

Moriarty moaned into the floor, leaning back with the urgency of need coursing through him. Sherlock lubed himself up again and entered Moriarty, purposefully giving small thrusts that made the man keen with more want. Sherlock took Moriarty’s cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb and forefinger against the head, making Moriarty tremble. It took a few moments later of increased thrusts to have Moriarty moaning loudly and cursing slightly as he came onto the floor. Sherlock, barely holding onto the last of his control, withdrew from Moriarty and came over the other man’s lower back before collapsing onto the ground next to him.

The room smelled heavy of lust and sex as everyone lay strewn about the floor, heavily breathing and looking at one another before eventually passing out where they lay.

\------------------------

All the curtains were closed as they shuffled around the next day, tea cups gripped and minds hammered with hangovers. Unanimously they agreed that what happened last night should never be brought up to anyone besides one another.

However, they also unanimously agreed that maybe next week they should do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a playlist for "Sex and Candy" the songs go as follows:  
> "I'm A Single Lady" by Beyonce (Moriarty)  
> "Big Shot" by Billy Joel (Lestrade to Sherlock)  
> "God Save the Queen" by Sex Pistols (Mycroft)  
> "Wait for Love" by St. Lucia (Molly)  
> "Man-eater" by Nelly Furtado (Irene)  
> "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpion (John)  
> "Milkshake" (Rock Version) by Goodnight Nurse (Sherlock)  
> (and then "Sex and Candy" the title being based of the same-titled song by Marcy Playground)  
> PLAYLIST FOR FIC CAN BE FOUND ON 8TRACKS:  
> http://8tracks.com/jakathine/sex-n-candy


End file.
